Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Abstimmung
|} Vorschläge/Abstimmung Vorschläge/Abstimmung Kanon-Problem Nur-Kanon-Lösung Es wird nur mit Pro abgetimmt. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 08:13, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Links * Advieser (Diskussion) 08:16, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Bei nur Artikel soll alles Links stehen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:27, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Rechts * RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:15, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Ich würde Legends immer links und Kanon immer rechts haben wollen, auch bei "Nur"-Fällen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:20, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Sehe es wie Ben. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:38, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Interwiki-Verlinkung zur JP.net Pro * Ich bin dafür, dieses Thema der Rivalität endgültig ad akta zu legen. Dieses wäre ein ganz hervorragender Schritt unserseits. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 05:46, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Die Idee finde ich ziemlich gut, nicht nur in Hinsicht auf unsere Konflikte mit der .net. Lesern, die beide Wikis kennen, ist es so vereinfacht, schnell zwischen den beiden Wikis hin und her zu springen und sich jeweils, falls ihnen irgendwo eine Info fehlt und sie keine Lust auf Übersetzen bei der Wook haben, im anderen Wiki (sofern natürlich vorhanden) diese Info holen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 07:22, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Bin auch dafür diese Streitigkeiten zwischen der .de und der .net endlich zu begraben, diese Fehde hat schon lange genug gewährt. Aber trotzdem muss eine gesunde Portion Rivalität nicht fehlen, diese steigert die Produktivität beider Seiten, darum bin ich gerne bereit näheren Kontakt mit der .net zu knüpfen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:24, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Kontra * RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 09:35, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Ich war auch immer dafür, diese Rivalitäten zu beenden, da ich der Meinung war, dass das niemandem was bringen würde. Wenn man zurückdenkt, waren die Hauptkonfliktthemen meistens das Verhalten der Admins, Pro oder Kontra Wikia und das Kopieren von Artikeln oder das Nachmachen von anderen „Themen“. Nun letzteres war für mich eher unbedeutend - bis heute. Wie ihr alle wisst, hab ich ein Exklusivinterview mit Jason Fry durchgeführt, u.a. mit dem Hintergedanken, dass dies uns mehr Leser einbringen würde. Auch wenn unsere Autorengeneration nicht aktiv gegen die .net hetzt, brauchen wir nicht zu verheimlichen, dass man ständig Artikel oder Statistiken vergleicht. Fakt ist: die .net hat durch ihrer Sponsoren eine riesige Werbeplattform; dies hoffte ich durch das interessante Interview wieder etwas auszugleichen. Denn wir brauchen uns nicht vorzumachen: wenn wir nicht ständig um Leser werben, übernimmt eine der beiden Jedipedias die Vormacht im Netz und gewinnt die meisten Leser, und für die andere schaut es dann schlecht aus - denn was ist ein Wiki ohne Leser? Nun, unser Interview hat sich zum Glück im Netz ziemlich verbreitet - teilweise sogar bis nach Amerika. Zudem habe ich die JediBibliothek informiert, die so freundlich waren, ihre Leser an uns zu verweisen. Ich war nun für zwei Tage im Urlaub und als ich heute die alltäglichen Links aufrief, hat mich dieser Post ziemlich schockiert - die JediBibliothek wird gemeinsam mit ihrem Partner - der Jedipedia.net - ein Interview durchführen - mit Jason Fry! Ich frage mich ganz ehrlich, ob man sich einen noch unverschämteren Zeitpunkt aussuchen hätte können. Die Jedipedia.net hat noch nie ein Interview durchgeführt und nun, sobald wir das erste gemacht haben, das! Dasselbe gilt für die JediBibliothek - ich hatte sie freundlicherweise informiert und wofür? Dafür, dass man hier über uns mit vorgehaltener Hand ablästert und sich dazu entschließt, doch einfach selbst ein Interview zu machen - natürlich mit unserem Konkurrenten (und wem diese Wortwahl nicht gefällt, den verweise ich ein paar Zeilen nach oben). Und das regt mich jetzt gewaltig auf... ich habe Stunden mit der Vorbereitung für das Interview verbracht, es hat ewig gedauert, diese 20.000 Bytes zu übersetzen und dann wird derartig gelästert?! Naja und das Exklusivinterviews ist nun ja wohl nicht mehr so ganz exklusiv - sondern gelinde gesagt nichtig, wenn die .net nun dasselbe vorzuweisen hat. Daher sehe ich mich im Moment nicht dazu imstande, freundlich zu ihnen zu sein und enthalte mich hiermit! Mit Verlaub, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:00, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Die nun schon lange währende Zwistigkeiten hatte ich gehofft, durch so ein wenig Ruhe zu schaffen. Nach dieser ziemlich dreisten Aktion jedoch kann ich mich nur schwer dazu durchringen, es weiterhin zu versuchen. Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:37, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Ben und ich sind ja nur selten einer Meinung, das wissen wir beide Datei:;-).gif, aber ich muss ihm hierbei ehrlich gesagt zustimmen. Ich gehe stark davon aus, dass einige der Netties bereit sind, das hier zu lesen, auch wenn „diese unnötigen Aufrufe bereits genügen“, um „als unbeliebteres der beiden Wikis dadurch einen starken Vorteil zu erreichen“ (Paraphrase aus dem Chat der Jedipedia.net), und deshalb schreibe ich diesen Kommentar in der Gefahr, mich dadurch noch deutlich unbeliebter zu machen, aber das ist mir, offen gesagt, ziemlich egal. Also kommen wir zur Sache: Die Jedipedia.de hat in letzter Zeit einen deutlichen Aufschwung erlebt. Wer bereits in der ersten Hälfte des Jahres 2012 hier aktiv war, weiß, dass wir damals ungefähr vier mehr oder minder aktive Autoren, fast stillstehende LWA- und EXZ-Wahlen, keine Blogs, so gut wie keine Posts bei Facebook, keine bei Twitter oder YouTube, eine sehr niedrige Bilanz der neuen Artikel und anderer Arbeiten und viele weitere Defizite verzeichneten. Mittlerweile haben wir über 4110 (zum Vergleich: die .net hat 3685) Facebooklikes, über 15 durchgängig regelmäßig aktive Autoren, deutlich mehr neue (und teilweise auch ausgezeichnete) Artikel (dass diese „von ihrer Qualität her nicht an die Standards der Jedipedia.net heranreichen“, sei mal dahingestellt (ebenfalls eine Paraphrase aus dem Chat der Jedipedia.net)), eine ziemlich aktive Facebook-Seite und regelmäßig erscheinende AdWs, AdMs, LdWs, Auszeichnungen, Benutzergeneralversammlungen – und ein nicht ganz so exklusives Exklusivinterview mit Jason Fry! Vielen Dank übrigens an Ben für die Organisation dabei! Und das hüpfende Komma dabei ist folgendes: Wir von der Jedipedia.de haben uns sonst nie wirklich darum gekümmert, ob die Jedipedia.net jetzt mehr Facebook-Likes hat als wir oder nicht (ich weiß, dass ich oben diesbezüglich einen Vergleich angegeben habe, siehe unterstrichenes Wort), und ebenso wenig haben wir an öffentlicher Stelle – eine solche, wie von Ben der Kommentarbereich der Jedi-Bibliothek als Beispiel angegeben wurde – in irgendeiner Weise über die Jedipedia.net hergezogen oder „unsere deutliche Überlegenheit gegenüber dieses Teams“ deutlich gemacht. Die Jedipedia.net hingegen scheint sich neuerdings allerdings wohl mehr darum zu kümmern, das Gegenüber auszukundschaften und sowohl im Geheimen als auch in der Öffentlichkeit darüber herzuziehen (ist das was Unbekanntes?), als um das eigene Wiki – naja, wieso auch, sie ist ja sowieso deutlich überlegen, richtig? Aber nicht nur das, nein, die Jedipedia.net geht sogar soweit, in der Öffentlichkeit die frechsten Anschuldigungen und Lügen in den Raum zu stellen, ganz eindeutig mit dem Ziel, unserem Ruf zu schaden. Hierfür nenne ich unseren Anstieg der Facebook-Likes als Beispiel – den wir fair durch LinkSharing erreicht haben –, welcher, wenn es nach den (im Übrigen weder begründeten noch belegten) Anschuldigungen der Jedipedia.net ginge, durch das Kaufen von Fans und/oder Likes zustande gekommen wäre. Durchdachter Rufmord übler Art – hatte unsere Kollegen früher reifer eingeschätzt. Und nun kommen natürlich noch diese interessanten Lästereien im Kommentarbereich der Jedi-Bibliothek dazu. Woran all das liegt ist mir, offen gesagt, schleierhaft – ich weiß nicht, ob die Autoren der Jedipedia.net unter deutlichen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen leiden und der herrschenden Elite Aufmerksamkeit suchend ihre Überlegenheit deutlich machen müssen, ob sie vielleicht nur zu viel Zeit haben oder ob sie sich tatsächlich der unbelegten Annahme, das bessere und herausragendere Wiki der beiden zu sein, hingeben. Nun, woran auch immer es liegen mag, ich bezweifle eine Sache ganz ernsthaft: Dass wir es tatsächlich nötig hätten, mit einem Team wie dem der Jedipedia.net – dass sich eindeutig nicht einer „friedlichen Koexistenz“ entsprechend verhält – Interwikis auszutauchen. Für mich ist das Verhalten, das viele (ich schreibe das an dieser Stelle, bevor mich hinterher wieder irgendeiner anschreibt, von wegen „öh, du beleidigst ja wieder voll, so sind wir doch gar nicht alle!“) der Autoren der Jedipedia.net im Privaten und an öffentlicher Stelle regelmäßig an den Tag legen, unnachvollziehbar, unangebracht, ziemlich frech und dazu natürlich auch alles andere als reif und erwachsen, so, wie wir es (normalerweise) alle sein sollten, und ich weiß, dass ich vor allem zwei Sätze zuvor vielleicht sogar dasselbe gemacht habe – aber dies ist meine Meinung, die ich hier offen abgeben darf und auch werde. Ich hoffe daher, dass die Interwikiverlinkungen zu einem Wiki, welches diese laut eigenen Aussagen aufgrund einer so hohen Überlegenheit gegenüber uns und eines solchen Hasses gegen Wikia und alle Menschen, die bei Wikia arbeiten (übrigens sehr erwachsen und durchdacht von Florian und TrashTorben, mit ihren Kommentaren all diese tausenden Menschen gleichzusetzen und in gleicher Weise zu beleidigen! Datei:--).gif Bin sicher, das hilft dabei, solche rivalitären Ansichten gegen die Jedipedia.net schnell aus der Welt zu schaffen und sie tatsächlich als das bessere Wiki hervorzuheben! Datei:--).gif), offensichtlich niemals brauchen würde, noch einmal überdacht werden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:38, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Das ich nicht gerade freundlich zur .net stehe ist ja bekannt (Ich verzichte an der Stelle mal auf eine meiner Reden sie aus dem Internet zu werfen) aber zu denen brauchen wir nicht verlinken das haben wir echt nicht nöitg. Halle (Diskussion) 18:38, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Kommentar: Ich kann eure Meinung nachvollziehen, allerdings darf man, meiner Meinung nach, die Aussagen eines Einzelnen nicht unbedingt mit der Meinung der kompletten Nutzerschaft auf deren Seite vergleichen bzw. gleichsetzen. Ich weiß nicht welchen Rang oder welches Standing die hier zitierte Person in der .net hat, um dadurch eine allgemeine Haltung der .net abzuleiten. Aber ok... Die Aussage ist in der Tat absolut daneben und dieses Nachmacher-Getue ebenfalls. Ich werde zwar meine Meinung bzgl. dieses Themas nicht ändern, aber das hier angesprochene Thema ist in der Tat eine weitere unschöne Sache in der Geschichte beider Wikis... Andererseits finde ich es auch etwas übertrieben, hier von einem Satz ausgehend, gleich den großen Hammer rauszuholen und jedes Wort bis ins kleinste Detail zu sezieren und damit zum großen Allgemeinschlag auszuholen. Aber gut... Das ist eure Meinung, die ich wie gesagt nachvollziehen kann, und ihr habt ein Recht dazu, sie kund zu tun. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 06:12, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Hab gerade auf der JP.net das hier gefunden. Wenn ich herausbekomme, wer das gewesen ist, diese oder dieser hier Autor sein sollte, wird er von mir unbeschränkt gesperrt. Ich würde ihm/ihr sogar das Lesen dieser Seite verbieten, wenn ich könnte. Das geht gar nicht Leute... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:54, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Mir ist bekannt, wer dies war. Der besagte Benutzer ist bereits unbeschränkt gesperrt. Advieser (Diskussion) 11:27, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::: Neutral/Abwartend * Es ist schwierig hier seine Meinung kund zu tun. Schon zuallerst deshalb, da ich schon mehrfach erbeten hatte neue Annäherungsversuche an die Jedipedia.net zu wagen um die Möglichkeiten der (einen) deutschen Jedipedia zu potenzieren. Durch die Zusammenarbeit, und damit das Verhindern von Duplikaten, könnten sich die Prioritäten ganz anders ausrichten!!! Doch bin ich noch relativ neu hier und mir der damaligen Lage nur sehr unvollkommen bewusst. Nichtsdestotrotz verwundert ob der Probleme, da ich doch der Meinung bin, dass auf beiden Pedias, die Leute eine ähnlich/gleiche Gesinnung haben sollten! Immerhin sind wir am gleichen Thema, teilen die Freude am Vermitteln von Wissen etc. Es sind nur drei Buchstaben – .net und .de – die uns trennen und deren Zusammenführung ein so viel mehr bedeuten könnten! Aber ich schweife ab, das ist ja hier gar nicht gefragt. Pro da das einen ersten Schritt zur Zusammenarbeit bedeutet. Und wenn man in eine optimistische Zukunft schaut, würde das eine Zusammenführung sicher vereinfachen. Auch ergänzen sich die Informationen. Kontra da dies eher Werbung als etwas anderem gleich käme, was dem hiesigen Pedia schaden würde, wenn es denn weiterhin zweigeteilt verbleibt. Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 21:00, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Erweiterung der KB-Grenze Dies ist die Abstimmung zu diesem Vorschlag. Pro bedeutet, die vorgeschlagene neue KB-Grenze zu übernehmen, Kontra, dass sie so bleiben soll wie sie ist. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:17, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Pro * Ich halte es für durchaus sinnvoll, diese Änderung durchzuführen, wie bereits in den Statements dargelegt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:17, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Ebenso. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:42, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Ja, ich denke das wird unsere Qualität erhöhen, wohingegen jedoch dann weniger Wahlen stattfinden werden. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:44, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Sinnvolle Änderung, absolut dafür! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:53, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) * Advieser (Diskussion) 16:19, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend